Body Shots
by DySolo
Summary: Elle gets Spencer to do a body shot. Elle/Reid established 'relationship'. Part of the Deal Breaker 'Verse


Title: Body Shots  
>Pairing: ElleReid  
>Rating: T; sexual themes at the end.<br>Summary: prompt: "imaginative liquid". Part of the Deal Breaker 'verse. Check out "Breaking the Cycle"  
>Author's Notes: So this happens somewhere after Chapter Seven of Breaking the Cycle, which if you like this (or not!) You should check it out!<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was not a drinker. He never had more of a glass of wine if he did join her at the bar after a case or a long day at the office. He'd sip his wine and give long explanations about necrophilia or decapitation. Both of which were a possibility in their lovely jobs. Most of the time she ignored him as she sips her White Russian or other vodka-mixed drink. Tonight was different though. She had a plan. She doesn't go to the bar tonight, bringing him home instead. She's already invited the team over for a party and already bought the liquor and limes. Tonight, she was getting Spencer Reid drunk.<p>

**Deal Breaker || Body Shots**

Garcia laughs as Elle pulls Reid to the middle of the living room. JJ hides her face as the Latina dancing suggestively against the boy, whose tense and looking very uncomfortable. He's only had a bear.

"Oh god." She says as Garcia catcalls. "She's going to give him a heart attack."

When Spencer doesn't relax at all, Elle tugs him back to the table.

"Drink." She says, handling a shot. "We're going to get you to dance, _chico_."

Spencer takes the shot and makes a funny face. "That's gross."

JJ laughs. "You've never had tequila, Spence?"

With still a sour look on his face. "No."

"Take another." Elle hands him another. Spencer looks between JJ and Elle.

"No."

"Body shot!" Garcia calls out and JJ laughs.

"Oh god, Spencer is going to die of embarrassment."

Elle looks at Spencer, devilishly. She had been ready for this. "I'll get the limes."

There's a knock on the door and Garcia gets up, laughing as Spencer asks JJ what body shots are.

"Derek! You arrived just in time, Spencer's about to do body shots!" Garcia cries out.

"It's when you take a shot off someone." JJ explains with a giggle.

Spencer frowns. "That's not very sanitary."

Morgan looks between the three women and the scrawny genius. "Are you guys drunk already?"

JJ shakes her head, looking embarrassed for both herself and Spencer. Elle comes back and winks at the newcomer before she turns her sights on the genius, who was still looking a bit confused.

"Alright, my geeky little buddy, we are going to pop your body shot virginity."

"I don't want any more tequila. It's gross." He shakes his head.

"This will make it better." She basically coos, taking off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a tank top. The men's eyes in the house fall to her breast. Garcia laughs.

"Dr. Reid!" She teases, seeing his eyes fall. Spencer flushes immediately and looks away. Even Morgan laughs at the man's embarrassment.

Elle licks her wrist before sprinkling the salt against it. She could sprinkle the salt in a lot more filthier places, but she figures she'll go easy on the boy at first. She fills the shot glasses and places in it between her breasts and gets the slice of lime. "Okay, Reid," She tugs him closer and his eyes move to the shot glass before looking up at her.

"Lick the salt, take the shot and then the lime - it'll help with the taste -, but you can only use your mouth."

His eyes widen. "but… it's…." His eyes falling back to the shot glass. She laughs at his discomfort. He shouldn't be so embarrassed. They had been in a sexual relationship for weeks by now, but she figures the crowd doesn't help.

Morgan slaps his back. "Don't back down. This might be the only time you get this close to someone's rack."  
>Elle rolls her eyes at the man; Derek's the only one that knows about her and Reid. Spencer glares at him and Garcia cheers him on. Even JJ encourages him. He sighs before Elle offers him his wrist. He licks in before wrapping his lips around the glass. He notices her shiver when his breath tickles her chest. She takes the shot glass after he finishes it and he takes the lime out of her mouth before pulling back to the cheers of the three other people. He watches Elle, whose smirking.<p>

"You're a pro."

"Another!" Garcia calls out and Elle laughs.

**Deal Breaker || Body Shots**

Elle gasps as Spencer pushes her against the door as soon as all their friends have left. His mouth moves aggressively against her neck as he holds her wrists against the wood.

"Mmh, Spence." She groans, lifting her hips against his, rubbing against his front. She doesn't know if it's from the alcohol flowing through his system from the multiple body shots or all the teasing he endured because of them, but she really doesn't care. She pushes against his hands, but his grip is tight. "Let me touch." She growls, not used to him being so controlling.

"No." He grunts.

She turns her head when he tries to kiss her, not letting him get his way until she gets hers. His lips move against his neck instead.

"And why not?" She asks, a little annoyed, pushing up against him, trying to get a reaction.

"You only can use your mouth." He murmurs against her skin and she chuckles, relaxing against the door.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?" She says, turning to look at him as he backs up a little. She sees the devilish look in his eyes and she tugs her hands out of his restraint finally, her hands moving against his belt.

"Yes." He says, watching her. She smirks up at him. She guesses the man can get his way this once.

"Whatever you say," she says, moving to her knees. He visibly gulps and she chuckles under her breathe.


End file.
